Wings
by Slashluv21
Summary: Zachary Fair is a Demon from Hell, who's mission is to destroy a part of New York down on Earth. But there he meets the human Cloud Strife, one of the most angelic people Zack's met. Zack accidentally finds himself falling for the man, and sees the mission as inhumane. But its against Demon Code. And once the Demon Code is broken, the human causing the problem must be sacrificed...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What is up! How is you all doing! It's summer, and you know what that means!**

**MORE STORIES! WHOO!**

**...**

**You'resupposedto clap.**

**...**

**Sheesh, tough crowd.**

**Well anyway, lately my computer has been giving me problems when it comes to uploading chapters, so cut me some slack on that one. :P**

**So lemme just start off with the basics.**

**Warning: Rated M for sexual themes, suggestive humor, kissing, drunk people, smoking, gay love (DON'T LIKE THEN LEAVE), cursing, and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SQUARE ENIX. BTW, KH3 COMING OUT. MY LIFE IS COMPLETE. I CAN NOW DIE IN PEACE.**

**Well now that that part's over... on with the story!**

**And as always...**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Zachary stood behind his father, awaiting the command. This was his Forthcoming ceremony, where he would be given his final mission in order to gain acceptance as a Demon, where he would finally belong in his home: Hell.

In Hell, once you turn 22, you must undergo a special ceremony where you receive a difficult task to prove your worth to the Demon goddess, Jenova. If you pass, then she will give you your _true_ wings, the ones that will stay permanently. But those who fail are banned from Hell, stripped of their wings, turned to a wretched human, and sent down to live on Earth, cursed with sickness, stress, and eventual death.

What was more, being the son of King Angeal, holder of the throne of Hell, made Zachary the prince and eventual king, and put even more pressure on Zachary to do well.

The whole thought of it made Zachary a bit jumpy in both excitement and nervousness; he clenched his hands into fists to calm himself down.

"And so, our one and only prince of these burning flames, who we have watched grow into adulthood, finally has the privilege of proving himself worthy of calling himself a Demon, my son Prince Zachary Fair the Third!" Angeal announced. The whole crowd of Demons roared in excitement as Zachary proudly stepped _up to shake his father's hand, receiving an enthusiastic pat on the back._

"It's times like these that make you jump with joy that you're not a damn angel with that wretched Cosmos, huh? Her and her boring ways!" Angeal continued. Everyone clapped and toasted and roared in agreement. It's a known fact that while Angels are way too good and quite boring, Demons like to have naughty fun and enjoy themselves.

Both are the same though. Angels and Demons both have inhuman strength, immensely attractive looks, and proud, god-like qualities. But Zachary was certainly happy to belong to the Demons and represent them as a whole in the future.

"And now, our beautiful and amazing goddess Jenova shall give our Zachary Fair the special mission of a lifetime that he_must_ complete or face the consequences!" Angeal briefed. Everyone mumbled in tension as Jenova walked over to Angeal and Zachary. She waltzed over to Zachary and put her two hands of perfection onto Zachary's shoulders. He felt the passionate charges go through his body, a power Jenova tended to accidentally release.

"And now, Prince Zachary Fair the Third, I chose your mission myself, for I see in you a special potential no one else has, and I trust that you can complete it. For your assignment, you are to travel down to Earth... and annihilate the dearest part of the United States of America, the Statue of Liberty! He must do it in the most timely and quiet fashion as possible, for he would risk revealing the Demons to the humans!"

The crowd "oohed" in realization of how difficult the task was. But Zachary Fair simply grinned and nodded once, confirming it. "Of course, Jenova. Your wish is my command."

"But be forewarned, Zack. You haven't been exposed to the humans yet, or the feelings we unfortunately have, just like them. You might stumble across something... or someone, that will prevent you from completing your task. Don't let anything or anyone get in your way! Focus on the goal!" Jenova warned.

"Yes. I will be sure to complete this assignment," Zachary assured.

"Perfect! A special helper of mine will very briefly tell you about basic human customs. You will immediately be prepared for break-landing into Earth." That's what you call being dropped from Hell. That's right. _Dropped_. The whole "Hell is in the depths of the ground" thing is a total _myth_. Everyone knows that Hell lives directly beside Heaven, which is why both of the sides constantly fight—for space.

The crowd cheered as Angeal, Zachary and Jenova walked off the throne stage and left them to continue partying. Once away from the crowds, Angeal patted Zachary on the back again.

"I just want to let you know that I am so proud of you, Zachary," Angeal exclaimed.

"Extremely. I can't wait to see you embark on your journey and get your wings. Your real wings," Jenova agreed.

Zachary was flattered. A man pulled him over to the side, propped open a book, and started to read it extremely fast. Zachary only caught few words, like "laws" and "nicknames." The man stopped abruptly and gave strict eye contact to Zachary. "And remember," he said slowly. "_DO NOT EVER... EVER... AS LONG AS YOU ARE__ON__EARTH... EVER REVEAL WHO YOU TRULY ARE OR WHERE YOU COME FROM. IF YOU EXPOSE US, WE WILL BE FORCED TO DESTROY EARTH AND ITS HUMANS_."

Zachary nodded.

"Ready for deploy!" The man shouted.

"Perfect!" Jenova said. She touched my wings and closed her eyes humming. Within seconds, the wings disappeared. "While on Earth, you must blend in with the humans to prevent any sudden events. But keep in mind that if you don't complete this assignment somehow, you won't be getting these wings back."

"Of course, Jenova."

She smiled. "Good luck, my prince!" And a hole opened in the ground. "And goodbye!"

With that, Zachary dropped down from the hole down towards Earth, where he would undertake his mission to obtain everlasting life... or an eventual death.

* * *

The professor continued to walk through Central Park while telling his students important scientific information about the environment. Cloud Strife, a short man full of curiosity as well as sweetness, was following the group but tuned the professor's voice out as he happily gazed at his surroundings.

The professor stopped and faced the class. "We'll take a short break here. Feel free to walk around or ask me questions."

Everyone broke off, and Cloud walked over to a pink tulip, clutched it in his hand, and sniffed it, closing his eyes and taking in the fresh smell of spring. Cloud couldn't help but smile at the small signs of nature in the concrete jungles of New York.

A tall man of good body structure walked over to Cloud and smirked, watching Cloud take in the flowers. "Enjoying yourself, I see," the man said.

Cloud gasped, then smiled. "Rufus! Hey."

"Heard you just turned twenty-one a couple days ago. Congrats. You're officially an adult."

Cloud shrugged. "It is what it is. I'm just happy that I have this last year of college left before I can start working and make a living."

Rufus smiled. "So I see you like flowers."

Cloud closed his eyes and grinned. "I just love nature in general! Not to sound like a tree hugger or anything, but it's hard to find nice patches of grass like this here in Manhattan. I guess just the rarity of it makes me happy inside."

"Talk about rarity... I don't think I've ever seen anyone as beautiful as you, inside and out," Rufus complimented, winking.

Cloud blushed, looking down with a light smile on his face. "Thank you."

"So I was thinking..." Rufus started, crossing his arms. "I got dinner reservations for two, and I've been looking for someone to use it with. Now that I mention it, I think you would be the perfect person. What do you say?"

Cloud giggled and nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to."

"LOOK OUT! IT'S COMING FROM THE SKY!" Someone screamed.

Everyone looked up and gasped. Some screamed. As it came closer, people started to realize that the falling object looked a lot like a human. Cloud and Rufus looked up and saw what everyone was seeing. Only, the falling human was falling towards-

"AUGH!" Cloud screamed, as the man crashed into Cloud, knocking him to the ground.

"Cloud!" Rufus exclaimed, running over to him. Everyone circled around him.

"What..." Cloud mumbled, looking up and noticing a very attractive man with aquamarine eyes and black hair laying on top of him. The man squinted his eyes at Cloud.

"Are you an Angel?" He whispered.

Cloud widened his eyes at the ridiculous question; of all things to ask in such a situation! "What?!"

The man cleared his throat and simply stood up, brushing off his clothes. He looked around, confused.

"Is this Earth?" Zachary asked. Everyone gave him weird stares.

"How did he fall from the sky...?" Some people murmured.

"How did he live?!"

"He's cute..."

"Is Cloud alright?"

The professor ran up to the crowd and pushed his way through to Cloud. "Mr. Strife! Are you okay?!"

Cloud nodded, allowing the professor to help him up. Rufus immediately hugged Cloud. "Thank God you're alright!"

Cloud seemed to be the most shocked out of everyone. He turned to the strange man.

The man cleared his throat. "Attention everyone! I am of no harm! There is no need to worry! For I just need to find the Statue of Liberty and I'll be on my way!" People rolled their eyes and started to walk away. The professor lightly touched Zachary's arm. "And you too of course. I hope you're alright as well."

The dark-haired man with aquamarine eyes gave the professor a strange look, and looked down at his arm the professor was touching. "Is that a challenge?" he asked.

The professor became confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh now you decide to back out of this duel you challenged to me just now? You dare put your hands on me and not want to battle it out?!" The man shouted. He looked up to the skies. "What kind of world is this?!"

The professor slowly nodded, and then turned to Cloud. "Glad to see you're not hurt. Be careful, okay?"

Cloud nodded, still staring at the strange man that fell on top of him. He was very good-looking, and very tall as well. He was well built, as his very snug tee was screaming to his biceps. The man looked back at Cloud. "I suppose you're challenging me as well, aren't you?" Zachary asked. Rufus started to call Cloud's name but he ignored it and walked up to the stranger.

"Excuse me!" Cloud called.

The man glared at Cloud, his body showing signs of uneasiness.

"What's wrong? I come in peace," Cloud lightly joked.

"But you're an Angel."

"Wait... you really think I'm an angel?" Cloud repeated, meaning it in a different context.

"Of course. You have blonde hair, blue eyes, delicate structure, and beautiful qualities on you, physically and seemingly mentally: all the traits of an Angel. So no need to deny. I know you are one."

Cloud blushed and lightly smiled. "Well uh... thank you. But I'm not an angel." He shrugged. "I'm just a regular guy who lives in Brooklyn, just visiting here."

"So you're a human?" the man asked, a smile spreading on his face.

Cloud slowly nodded. The man immediately grabbed Cloud into a strong bear hug and effortlessly lifted him up, swinging him around in happiness. Cloud's face started to turn blue from lack of air. Rufus ran up to them and yanked Cloud away from him.

"Ay man, chill," Rufus grumbled.

"No, it's alright." Cloud dismissed. "You're... really strong."

The man just stared at Cloud.

Rufus looked at the non-existent watch on his wrist . "So, uh... Cloud, I gotta go. You still on for that date tonight?"

Cloud smiled. "Of course. I'll... see you at eight-ish?"

Rufus smirked. "I guess so." And he left.

"You're a human," The man stated.

Cloud nodded. "What's your name?"

The man puffed up his chest and held his head high. "I am Prince Zachary Fair the Third, soon to be ruler among rulers!" He looked down at Cloud to see his reaction, which was a raised eyebrow and an unamused expression

"You're a prince?" He asked, his voice very flat.

Zachary immediately widened his eyes, remembering the warning the man gave him back in Hell about not telling any humans about them. He cleared his throat. "I mean... I am Zachary Fair."

Cloud nodded. "I'm Cloud Strife. I figured we should at least know each other a little seeing as how you fell on top of me from the sky."

Zachary nodded.

"You're very strange, Zachary. But you're interesting. And boy do I have a lot of questions to ask you... hey. Can I call you Zack?"

Zachary widened his eyes. "Zack? What is that?!"

Cloud laughed. "Are you from a different country or something? It's just a nickname. You know, a shorter version of your name. To make things easier."

Zack nodded. "You are very beautiful. Does this mean I may call you Beautiful?"

Cloud blushed and smiled, looking down. "Uh... no, not really. But thanks." He looked up. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. Maybe we'll run across each other again sometime." Cloud flashed his teeth in a wide, hopeful grin.

Zack returned the smile, thinking it was custom to. "Yes, Cloud Strife."

Cloud laughed and waved goodbye, and then walked off to follow the professor.

Zack couldn't help but continue to stare at Cloud as he walked away. He really was beautiful and very attractive. Almost feminine-looking in fact. Zack gulped, not understanding this feeling in his chest and stomach. He clutched it. "There are things in my stomach. I feel tingly." He looked down and noticed a bulge in his pants. Confused and not accustomed to the basic standards of society, Zack pulled down his pants to get a better view of the bulge in his underwear. He lifted it and noticed his male part was standing proudly on its own.

"What is this?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Please! I have children!" A woman cried as she shielded her children's eyes.

"Someone call the cops!"

"Hey buddy why don't you put your pants back on!" A man shouted, throwing his sandwich at Zack.

Zack, on instinct, picked up the sandwich and whipped it back to the man, thinking it was a challenge. The sandwich slammed into the man's face as if someone hit him with a baseball bat, and he fell to the ground, knocked out.

People started to give Zack looks, but Zack didn't know what they meant. He pulled his pants back up and looked around. "Where is the Statue of Liberty?" He asked.

A young child looking to be no older than seven pointed to the big green lady in the middle of the sea. Zack looked at it and noticed where it stood. "I see," he mumbled. "This will be harder than I assumed." He put his hand on his breast. "Don't worry, Jenova! I shall leave you satisfied! But first I must find shelter and a place to sleep, for this mission will require intensive planning."

And Zack walked across the street, cars quickly braking and beeping at him in anger. But of course, he had no clue what any of that meant, so he kept going on with his business. Zack checked his pockets for anything useful, but all he found was leftover black feathers from other Demons who had worn the pants.

Zack held his head high, determined to finish this mission, and continued to wander the streets, hoping some solution would come across his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before I begin the chapter-**

**DON'T YOU DARE FREAKING SCROLL PAST THIS. **

**Time for a quick review shoutout session!**

**Shoutout to ChibiSeme97 for your hilarious review! I hope you didn't pee your pants for real, lol, because I don't have insurance!**

**Ha ha! Ha... ha... I wasn't kidding. **

**Shoutout to Namine23 for your amazing tip that you gave me! I will genuinely keep this in mind and be sure to keep this story fresh! **

**And shoutout to Zimithrus1 for your upbringing PM to me! It made me cry a little. :') **

**And of course, thank you to all 12 in total of favorites and followers so far! It's only been up for two days and you guys already show me love. And for that-**

**I SEE YOU BITCH. I SAID DON'T SCROLL PAST THIS SECTION.**

**I wuv you all. :3 3 **

**And now that I've finished that part, I guess we can-**

**HEY ASSWIPE. THAT SCREEN BETTER NOT BE MOVING DOWNWARD. I WILL BITE YOU.**

**Finish this off. And as always-**

**THANKS FOR BEING A DICK AND SCROLLING DOWN YOU PIECE OF-**

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Rufus patiently waited at the restaurant, nervously checking his tie over and over, looking at his watch, looking around to see if it was right, and quietly observing the environment, often peeking out the window.

"Another glass of water, sir?" the waitress asked.

"Yes please," Rufus answered, and the waitress poured the water into the wine glass. Rufus drank the glass in three gulps, and looked at his watch again. It was 8:07. Cloud did say 8-ish, so he did kind of say he would be a little late. It's not his fault Rufus arrived here since 7:40.

A couple minutes later Cloud calmly and contently came up and walked to Rufus's table, sitting down and flashing a light smile at him.

"Ah, Cloud! It's nice to see you tonight!" Rufus greeted.

"Same for you," Cloud replied. He picked up the menu and scanned over the salad section. Cloud doesn't really eat, which is why he's so dainty and short. But it looked cute on him, so no one ever complained. Too bad it came him sort of a feminine outlook to him.

"You look great tonight," Rufus nervously complimented.

Cloud laughed. "I'm wearing the same thing you are: a suit and a tie. We both look good."

"Yeah well, it looks better on you."

"I beg to differ."

They both laughed.

The waitress came by their tables and took their order and poured both of them wine. Rufus held up his glass. "To us hoping we don't get food poisoning tonight." Cloud laughed and toasted with him, and they took a sip.

Seifer sighed and leaned forward towards Cloud. "So how about that weird guy that fell on you today, huh? Pretty creepy, isn't it?"

Cloud put his drink down and looked up at Seifer. "What do you mean by _creepy_?"

"Well, first of all, he fell from the sky... and then he acted like he's never even been on Earth before, and then he just totally dismisses you without a single apology. Isn't that the least bit odd to you?" Seifer shook his head, not believing Cloud was not agreeing with him.

Cloud smiled to himself. "Well... I think he was kinda cute. Like a puppy, almost. But... bigger. Like a Labrador. Because you know... they're cute when they're puppies and when they're older as well... I'm sorry," Cloud giggled, realizing he was going off-topic.

Seifer laughed and waved his hand in dismissal. "It's fine. I guess if that's how you feel about him. What do you say we just drop the whole thing and continue with our date?"

Cloud nodded and smiled. "That would be great."

Cloud was in his car, driving home while listening to some sad pop music.

_But now my baby's dancing... dancing with another man..._

Cloud sighed. This song made him remember how single and lonely he was ever since his old boyfriend Barrett moved out. They say once you go black you never go back, but Cloud only felt that was true when it came to... sex.

His phone suddenly beeped. Cloud picked it up and read the text. In an instant a man suddenly walked onto the road. Cloud screamed and attempted to break but it still hit the man, knocking him down to the ground. Cloud stopped the car and ran out immediately, checking to see if the guy was alright.

"I am so sorry, sir! Are you okay?! Can you hear me? Are you alive?!" Cloud asked.

The man blinked his eyes repeatedly, squinting at the face. "Cloud Strife?"

Cloud sighed in relief. "Zack, it's you." He helped Zack get up. Zack simply cracked his neck into place on both sides and cleared his throat, looking down intently at Cloud, as if this was a normal thing for humans to run over people they just met.

"How did you...?" Cloud mumbled, pointing to Zack.

"I'm sorry?" Zack asked, his face blank.

Cloud looked Zack up and down for any broken bones or swollen parts. All he had was a gash on his upper right eyebrow. Cloud gasped and started to reach out for it, but stopped, realizing that could be invading private space.

"You have a...you have a cut on your forehead," Cloud stated. His face contorted to confusion. "It seems like the blood coming out of it is black..."

Zack searched his forehead with his hands until he reached it. It was bleeding black blood. Zack wasn't surprised, as this was the color of blood that Demons had. But he knew Cloud couldn't know this and shouldn't learn about it anytime soon, so Zack played it off as part of the injury.

"Hmm. Perhaps the liquids coming from the mechanical transport engine fell inside my cut, and is now cleansing itself from my body."

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows. "You should really get that cleaned up, and maybe checked for anything else that's been wounded. I should probably take you to a hospital or something-"

Zack remembered being warned of going to hospitals up in Hell, as there are many Angels there that will happily expose him.

"No," Zack stated firmly and kind of loudly.

"I can't just let you bleed like this! Plus you can get an infection and-" Cloud nodded his head. "Let me treat it for you. I'm in school to be a nurse anyway. Why don't you let me treat you?"

"This does not involve the hospital, correct?"

"No, just my house... and some disinfectant."

Zack nodded. "Then I shall comply with this, Cloud Strife."

Both of them started to walk to the car, Cloud staring at Zack with a weird look. Zack followed Cloud's actions and opened the car door with the handle, sat inside, closed it, put his seat-belt on, and stared at Cloud. Cloud just sat there, staring at the steering wheel with both of his hands on it. He then turned to Zack, a face mixed with confusion and concern on his face.

"Zack...why do you... speak the way you do?"

"I do not understand. This is not the way the people of Earth speak?" Zack asked.

Cloud widened his eyes. "See? Like that! Like... you're stuck in the Victorian Era or something. And you call me by my full name... all the time. It's okay to let loose, you know. We're acquaintances now, I guess, so _please_ feel free to call me Cloud. I'd feel a lot less awkward."

Zack blinked. "This is the way I was raised to speak... I assumed everyone spoke like this."

Cloud reached in the back and pulled out a _Casual English and Basic Ways of Interaction For Dummies_ book. He blew off the dust on it. "My dad got this for me as a joke when I was just starting my major. He said I was using way too much scientific jargon and that I forgot how to speak normal English. So he bought this book and gave it as a gift. Of course I never read it, as it was simply a joke... but I think you need this more than I do."

Cloud handed the book to Zack. Zack stared at it.

"You're suppose to take it."

Zack slowly reached out and took it, staring it down. He opened it and quickly browsed through it. The topics varied from ways to open conversation all the way to how to show someone you care about them. Zack slowly nodded. "Are you suggesting that this shall morph me into a normal human being?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Sure... yeah I really need to heal that wound. It's starting to make you go crazy."

Once Cloud pulled into the driveway of his tiny home, he turned off the car and faced Zachary. "You have a way home after this?"

"Home?" Zachary asked, confused.

"Home... a place you return to basically every day... where you recuperate in order to take on the next day... you don't have one?"

Zachary stared intently at Cloud. "Is this a problem? Should I be reassessing this situation? Perhaps I should go find one!"

Cloud shook his head. "No no! That's not necessary. Uhh... well, we'll see later on. But first, I really gotta clean up that wound before something serious gets in it. Plus... it seems like it's getting blacker by the minute."

Cloud stepped outside, Zack followed closely behind. He watched Cloud intently as he searched for the keys to his apartment. Cloud nervously looked up and saw Zack staring at him, a face showing he was deep in thought. Cloud sighed. "Is there... something you need?"

Zack simply tilted his head to the right. "I'm studying the human face in order for me to be more efficient in displaying the human emotions I will be experiencing soon after I read your book."

Cloud nodded. "Blood loss is becoming serious... patient becoming woozy and tipping towards dementia... I should move quickly," Cloud muttered to himself. He pulled out his keys and opened the door, holding it open for Zack. Zack stood there outside.

"Come in, Zack!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Oh." He stepped inside. Cloud closed the door, and threw his things on the couch. "Just stay right here. I'm gonna go upstairs and see what I can find in my medicine cabinet. It'll only take a few minutes. Don't. Move," Cloud instructed, and he ran upstairs.

Zack looked around, examining the room of a normal human being that lived on planet Earth. Out of the corner of his eye he saw moving pictures. He turned and saw Cloud's television set, which turned itself on to record the next episode of Pretty Little Liars.

Zack slowly walked up to it, putting himself in a defensive position. Once he was directly in front of the screen, he gasped and gawked at the many pixels moving on the screen. He ran his hand across it, and then put his face on it.

"It's warm," he said to himself. He looked behind it. "It is flat as well. And square. I shall call it, Warm Flat Square." He grinned, starting to become more confident with the place. He looked around some more, walking over to the kitchen. He gawked at the refrigerator. He touched it. "This is cold." His elbow accidentally leaned on the water dispenser, and water began to pour out of the side of the fridge. Zack gasped and stared as the water continued to pour.

"Holy water of the Angels!" he reasoned. He stared, his face contorting to fear. "If that touches me I will soon grow weak and not be able to defend myself! What shall I do?!" He gulped. He quickly scanned the room for anything with a hole in it. He found a cup laying on the counter, and immediately picked it up. But as soon as Zack removed his elbow from the water dispenser, it stopped. He became confused, and stared at it.

A cuckoo clock began to ring, and Zack jumped up, frightened by the sudden sound. The TV volume suddenly rose, seeming to be voice operated. The surrounding noises began to make Zack fearful, and Zack's eyes began to turn red. He held a defensive position, leaning against the fridge. The water began to pour out of the dispenser again. Zack held the cup under it quickly.

"By the power of the gods, I shall destroy all of you!" Zack shouted. He pointed to the cuckoo clock. "Silence, you angelic creature!" He flashed his teeth, which were now sharp and ready to use.

Cloud came running down the stairs. "Okay, I found a jumbo Band-aid, an alcohol cleansing pad, and some disinfectant. So let's work with this for now and- ... ZACHARY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Zack stopped, and turned to Cloud, confused. Cloud screamed and dropped everything he was holding, pointing at Zack. "You're... you're teeth... and your eyes... they..."

Zack immediately forced his teeth back to normal and his eyes faded back to aquamarine. "It was the holy water."

Cloud looked to the floor, and found a puddle of water from the water dispenser. The TV volume was insanely high and the cuckoo clock was glitching and cuckoo-ing like crazy. Cloud sighed, slapped his hand to his face, and walked over to the cuckoo clock. He hit it, and it stopped right away.

He walked over to the TV and turned it off, leaving the cable box on. And then he turned to Zack. "I told you to stand still and not to move."

"I discovered the Warm Flat Square and I had a deep urge to examine it."

"Warm flat... what?" Cloud started. And then he began to laugh. Cloud laughed with many mixed emotions. Hysteria, anger, confusion, regret, and the whole situation in general was slightly funny to him. "You know what? Lemme just treat you so you can go home. Or... somewhere. Before you wreck more of my apartment."

He pointed to the couch. "Sit over here, so I can start."

Zack walked over to where Cloud pointed to, and sat down. He peered up at Cloud's face. Zack's expression was unreadable. He didn't show any regret to what he did, but he didn't show happiness either. He simply had the same look as when Cloud ran him over.

Cloud sighed and started to dab the alcohol pad on Zack's wound. "It's going to sting a little-"

"AUGH!" Zack screamed. Cloud quickly removed the pad, alarmed at Zack's voice level.

"Zack! It's 11 at night! You can't do that! People will get angry!"

"Foul human! You were slowly killing me, were you not?" Zack asked. He huffed and crossed his arms, turning to the side and closing his eyes in disgust. Cloud shook his head.

"You were the one who said you didn't want to go to the hospital. So this is what you're gonna have to deal with! Now stay still and shut up!" Cloud shouted, starting to become annoyed at Zack's four-year old behavior. Cloud almost felt like he was babysitting.

"Shut up? I shall! And you shall shut down!" Zack shouted back, glaring at Cloud with a serious expression.

Cloud became bemused. He slowly raised the alcohol pad up in the air. "I'm going to clean your wound. Unless you want an infection, I suggest you let me clean it. It's going to sting. But it will be over in as little as 20 seconds."

Zachary continued to glare at Cloud, but he uncrossed his arms and leaned his wound towards Cloud, displaying compliance. Cloud lightly dabbed the pad on it, and Zack began to whimper. But just like Cloud said, it was over in about 20 seconds. He dabbed some disinfectant on it, and then finally placed the jumbo Band-Aid on it.

"You're done. You can leave now."

Zack blinked. "Leave where?"

Cloud shrugged. "If you have $40 on you, you can stay at Motel 6 for the night. It's a couple blocks down the street. Take the bus if it's faster."

"What is this $40? I do not have it."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me you really have nowhere else to go? No friends? Family? ...Homeless shelters?"

Zack blinked again, who had a blank yet confused expression.

"Welp, whatever if it, it has to be anywhere but my house. You can't stay here, sorry! It'll give the wrong idea." Cloud grabbed Zack and led him to the front door. He opened it, pushed Zack out, and closed it quickly, being sure to put an emphasis on the locks closing. Zack stared at the door. He then turned his attention to Cloud, who could be seen through the window, as he forgot to draw the curtains. He was cleaning up the floor.

Zack continued to stare at Cloud. "This sensation inside me... I cannot explain it, really." He tilted his head to the side. "My stomach seems to sink whenever this man is around me."

Once Cloud was finished, he turned off all the lights and climbed upstairs, rubbing his head in extreme fatigue. Zack gently placed his hand on the window, longing to see the peculiar Cloud Strife again. A stray dog walked up to Zack and whimpered, nudging his nose into his leg.

Zack looked down at it, contemplating is he should attack it or let it touch him. He then realized that the contraption probably wanted to food that rubbed on Zack's hand after touching the dirty fridge. Zack slowly and curiously held his hand out to the dog. It eagerly licked it up.

Zack naturally broke out a grin. The dog's tongue felt soft. Once it was finished, it ran off back into the streets. Zack blinked, watching it go. As much as he wanted to follow it, he knew he had to stay where Cloud Strife was, in order to learn the ways of a human. Zack remembered that he had the book Cloud gave him in his pouch on his back. He pulled it out and ran his hand across it.

Zack then sat down on the grass next to the front door and began to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud groaned and slowly sat up, attempting to rub the sleep off his eyes. He looked around, noticing the sun was shining brightly in his room. Glancing at the time, Cloud sighed at the fact that he woke up at one in the afternoon. He had stuff to do, and waking up in the middle of the day didn't really give him time to be productive. Cloud also realized he forgot to open the curtains downstairs. That was dangerous. Someone could've seen through it and then rob it if they liked what they saw.

Cloud groaned again and slowly got out of bed, trudging to the bathroom to take a nice shower to start his day. He checked the thermometer on his bathroom window. 60 degrees today. A bit chilly. A typical day during mid spring in New York.

Once he finished putting on a light red sweater and jeans along with some black and white Sperry's, he went downstairs to make a coffee and get the mail outside his door. It was his daily routine before he went anywhere or did anything.

Cloud had the coffee in his hand as he opened the front door, and made a journey across the street to the apartment boxes, where he receives his mail. He opened it, threw away the junk mail, and kept the seemingly-important looking ones. As he was walking back, he found Zachary, perched up in a tree near Cloud's apartment door, intently reading the book Cloud gave him. Cloud paused stared at him with wide eyes. He stared for minutes. Once he regained his sanity, he took a shaky deep breath.

"Zack..." Cloud calmly called. "What are you doing up there...near my apartment...reading...?"

Zack suddenly snapped his head up and gasped at the sight of Cloud. "You look different!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Cloud answered sarcastically. "You look... the same!" Zack blinked, not understanding Cloud's sarcasm. Cloud sighed. "Isn't it a little to chilly to be wearing t-shirts and... no shoes?"

Zack looked down at his shoes on the ground. "They were hindering my process of climbing this tall inanimate plant. So I removed them."

"And why are did you want to climb this 'tall inanimate plant'?" Cloud mocked.

Zack gazed out towards the Statue of Liberty. "To keep an eye on my goal, just in case it moves." Cloud turned towards Zack's object of interest and clicked his tongue.

_He honestly thinks the Statue of Liberty can move..._ Cloud thought.

Zack sounded more and more abnormal the more he spoke. That's when Cloud realized he needed to get away from Zack before he caused Cloud to lose his own sanity. Cloud sighed. "'Kay Zack. It was nice meeting you. When are you planning to leave, exactly?"

Zack continued to flip through the book, reading intently. "I must finish this book," not exactly answering Cloud's question but somewhat giving a satisfying one for Cloud's judgement. Cloud slowly nodded.

"Aren't you cold?" Cloud asked again. "I can get you a jacket or something, I really don't mind." Cloud started to pity him, feeling like Zack was actually homeless and putting off going back to living on the streets. But then again... if he was homeless, what was he doing in the sky just yesterday?

Zack laughed. "Cloud Strife- I mean, Cloud! Look at all the intricate phrases I've learned so far!" Zack suddenly put a laid back expression on his face. "So... is there any beer around here I can get? Where are the babes? Nah, it's cool. See ya later!"

Cloud raised his eyebrows, actually impressed at Zack's progression. Even though he sounded a bit like a douche, it was a step.

Cloud's pocket began to buzz. He pulled out his phone and noticed that Rufus was calling him. He gasped and picked it up. "Hey Rufus," Cloud mumbled, glancing up at Zack, trying to ignore the fact that Zack was continuously making weird expressions on his face, trying to mimic what was in the book. At least he wouldn't have that damn poker face on him anymore.

"Hey," Rufus replied on the phone. "You sound distant. You feelin' alright?"

Zack gasped and fell off the tree.

Cloud gasped as well. "Uhh... Rufus? I'm gonna have to call you back. Bye!" And he hung up, running to Zack. "I told you to get down from that tree!"

"I'm sorry," Zack mumbled, seeming to pick up how to be apologetic from the book.

"Okay look. I have a life. And you probably have one too. We have to move on. Are you sure you have nowhere to go?" Cloud asked.

Zack nodded. "Positive. Got no dough on me either, man."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "If I give you some money, will you go find some motel to use until you figure yourself out?"

Zack looked down, his face contorting to sadness. "Well gee, Cloud. I didn't know you wanted me out that badly." He then looked up at Cloud, Zack's eyes penetrating through Cloud's. "Look, Cloud... I'm trying, okay? I really am. But my superior intellect only allows for so much to take at one time! As you can see, I'm already adapting to your language. If you just give me a chance, I can show you I'm not really a bad person."

Cloud stared at him with uneasy eyes.

Zack flashed a sheepish grin. Cloud's heart instantly melted at the sight, and he couldn't help but giggle. Zack was being really cute. Cloud looked down, smiling. "I... I guess I didn't really give you a chance to show your true colors yet, did I," Cloud agreed.

Zack shook his head. "Nah. It's cool, bro."

Cloud rolled his eyes and laughed. "Alright, I guess I can find something for you to sleep on. Maybe my pull-out couch?"

Zack instantly began to flip through the book, trying to find what a pull-out couch was. He couldn't find it, shrugged, and then grinned. "Great!" He then embraced Cloud in a warm hug, Zack's face turning serious. "Thank you, Cloud. I truly appreciate it."

Cloud's cheeks burned red, and he warmly hugged back. "It's no problem, Zack. Really."

* * *

"Where you going?" Zack asked, sitting criss-crossed on Cloud's living room table, watching Cloud run around the room for his keys. He gazed intently at Cloud's faces and reactions he was making, the way he ran, they way he was panting; Zack was basically studying him.

"Gonna go on a date with Rufus. He's taking me to a casual restaurant, you know... to talk about stuff. Can't go anywhere if I can't find my damn keys though," Cloud answered, groaning as he looked under the fridge and his keys were lying deep under there.

Zack nodded. "What's a date?"

Cloud stood up and gave Zack a weird look. "You mean you seriously don't know?" Zack blinked. Cloud sighed. "A date is when two people spend some time together in order to get to know each other. Usually the intention of it is to become more intimate. I'm going with a guy, which means I'm gay. You understand now?"

"Going on a date with a guy is gay?" Zack asked, confused. Back in Hell, there was no such thing as gay. Everyone hooked up with everybody, boy or girl. Sex was considered holy. But due to the fact that Zack was a prince, he had to remain a virgin until he meets his ideal mate. So he was never allowed to participate in stuff like that. He usually stayed in the royal castle and just learned about his future duties, which is why Zack is so confused here on Earth.

"Well, yeah. A guy having sensual emotions for another guy is gay. But it's pretty excepted here in New York. It's why I moved down here in the first place."

Zack nodded, turning to the window and seeing the Statue of Liberty, the lights on its crown shining from the night sky effectively spreading its light around. "How to get to this Statue of Liberty? I must go there very soon."

Cloud looked at it along with Zack and smiled. "I've only been there twice. They have a lot of security checks down there, since it's a serious symbol of America and they don't wanna risk losing it to some terrorist. Honestly, I have to say the Statue has become a part of me as well. It's become a part of everyone. If that's gone then... I don't know what we'd do."

Zack's heart skipped two beats. He instantly felt guilty inside. Does Cloud know what he's planning? Is this some sort of warning Cloud's giving him to back off? Or does he truly just care about the Statue? If Zack destroys the Statue of Liberty, does that mean Cloud and all the inhabitants will perish?

It's not like Zack was exactly close to Cloud or the other humans anyway. Zack sighed. It was nice knowing them.

"I'll try to take you one of these days," Cloud mumbled, buckling his belt under the same sweater he was wearing earlier. He grabbed his keys, walked to the front door, and stopped, looking back at Zack.

"You sure you'll be fine while I'm gone?" Cloud asked, just wanting to be sure.

Zack nodded. With that, Cloud left the apartment, leaving Zachary unsupervised inside it, able to do anything he wished. Zack sighed and leaned back on the couch, whipping out his book and reading the next part he was at.

_What is love? The answer varies from person to person. Luckily, there is a direct answer from the dictionary, which describes love in a perfectly unbiased manner. Love is an intense feeling of deep mental and sexual attraction to someone or something. Not sure about the concept of love? Don't worry! There are many signs to find out if you're in love, and ways to display your affection in an appropriate manner depending on the time and place. _

Zack gulped, feeling a lump in his throat. Why did he feel such a connection to this particular section? Zack was confused about his body himself. Back in Hell, he was always lied to in order to prevent him from rebelling against the rules of a prince. Like, for instance, when Zack once accidentally had an erection for his father's friend, his maid simply told him his bladder was full.

Zack fervently sped through the chapter, taking in each word with deep thought.

_Physical signs of love depend on the sex of a person. If you're a girl, your nipples might tighten, become tender, or harden. Your vagina might also release a natural lubricant, as if preparing for sex. Your hands might become clammy with sweat, and your may sometimes become a bit oily._

_If you're a guy, your penis might tighten and raise, creating a 'boner'. This sensation can be exciting, and usually feels good to the person. Your thoughts might run wild and for some people, you might even ejaculate with just a gentle touch to it! They might stutter or hesitate with words from nervousness, and hands may become clammy with sweat. Guys can create this sensation with simply a dirty thought or a mental image of someone they like. _

Zack gasped, realizing that the mysterious lump in his pants was in fact, a boner, caused by Cloud. Does this mean he loves him? Zack was so confused. He gulped, hesitating to continue reading in fear of what he might find out next.

_If you realized that you are either in love or really like a person or thing, and these common symptoms happen when you're around what you love, then there's ways to display it and tell the person how you feel, and here's how. _

* * *

Cloud laughed happily at Rufus's joke. "You can't be serious!" Cloud exclaimed. Rufus laughed with him, picking up a napkin and wiping his mouth as he rapidly tried to finish what was in his mouth. "You wet your pants. Just like that?"

"Just like that," Rufus assured, grinning. "It was... humiliating. i never showed my face in that workplace again."

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't either!" Cloud laughed. He shook his head. "You are something."

Rufus shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a special person." He winked.

Cloud giggled, and looked down at his salad, picking at it. He was just happy to be with Rufus, who was such a funny person. However, Cloud couldn't help but think about Zack. Was he okay? Is he ruining anything? Did he wander out of the apartment and wreak havoc on the streets? Did he climb back up to the sky somehow and fall on somebody else?!

"You okay?" Rufus asked.

Cloud lightly gasped, realizing his worrying about Zack was beginning to show on his face. He formed a smile. "I'm fine. Really. This is great and all, but..." Cloud trailed off, squinting over at the windows of the restaurant, and saw a familiar face waving and jumping up and down maniacally. "Zack?!"

Rufus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Zack?"

Cloud widened his eyes, sure this time. "Zack!"

"My name is... Rufus-"

"Zack!" Cloud repeated, this time getting up, leaving everything behind, and running outside. Zack and Cloud ran up to each other, Zack panting from constant jumping for a while. "Zack! What are you doing here? I thought I left you at home!"

Zack shook his head, his face full of worry. "I was reading that book you gave me and... I don't know, man. I think... I think I love you."

Rufus came running outside, confused and wanting to know what was going on. "Cloud?" he called.

"What?" Cloud asked, genuinely not hearing him.

"I think I love you!" Zack said a little louder, a car passing by and angrily honking at a passing pedestrian.

"It's illegal to honk your fucking horn here, you twat!" Cloud shouted, annoyed that he couldn't Zack. Rufus started to jog towards the two, his head beginning to hurt. "What did you say, Zack?"

Zack grabbed Cloud's arms and walked closer to him. "I. THINK. I. LOVE YOU!" he screamed. Zack's face became serious. Cloud's did as well. Rufus widened his eyes, not believing what he was hearing.

"Cloud! What's going on here?" Rufus shouted. Cloud snapped around and saw Rufus, standing there, his face full of anger, confusion, and shock at the same time. Cloud gulped.

_Oh shit_, Cloud thought.

Rufus jerked his chin towards Zack, who had a suspicious look on his face, staring at Rufus, as if he was seeing through him. "Isn't that the guy that fell on you? Why is he here? And why is he telling you he loves you?!"

Cloud held out his hands. "I would love to explain-"

"Please do," Rufus cut off.

"But I can't! I don't know what's going on either!" Cloud replied.

Zack began to snarl, glaring at Rufus. Zack didn't like him. He had a funny scent. It reminded Zack of the Duke up in Hell's castle he didn't like. Zack grew extremely suspicious, and put himself in front of Cloud.

"What the- Zack! What the fuck are you doing?!" Cloud shouted.

Rufus laughed hysterically and shook his head, backing up. "I see, Cloud. I guess you were not the person I thought you were. I'm outta here." And Rufus turned around and walked away.

Cloud gasped. "No wait! Rufus! Please! Don't go!" Cloud shouted, swerving around Zack and calling for him, but his attempts were useless. Cloud's heart sank, and he quickly turned to Zack, his face full of anger. "And just what the hell were you doing, huh?"

Zack widened his eyes. "I was just-"

"No. You were just trying to sabotage a potential relationship because of your selfish feelings towards me! Now you drove Rufus away from me because of your freakish ways! Zack, I don't even really know you! all I know is that you're some freak who can't speak proper English who happened to fall from the sky and FOLLOW ME AROUND ALL DAY!" Cloud shouted, his face burning red.

Zack closed his eyes, looking down, ashamed. "I didn't mean for it to be this way. I just truly-"

"Well guess what? It DID HAPPEN THIS WAY!"

A tear suddenly fell from Zack's right eye. Zack, confused, wiped it and stared at his hand. "A tear..." he mumbled, reading about it in the book Cloud gave him. Tears fall from the eyes when deep emotion, usually sadness, overcome a person. Cloud's face returned to its normal color, and he started to calm down.

"Zack... I didn't mean for... Zack...I'm so sorry."

Zack quickly ran off, embarrassed. People started to flash Cloud angry looks, thinking he was some sort of heart-breaker. Cloud gulped, and ran to his car, just wanting to go home and call it a day.

* * *

Cloud slammed his car door closed and trudged towards his door, digging for his keys when he heard a sneeze. He froze and looked around, but no one was in sight. He gulped. He was in New York, he had $150 on him, and it was late at night. It would be no surprise if someone was stalking him and planning a mug. Cloud quickly searched through his back, scared for his money... and a bit for his life.

A tree branch fell to the ground, and Cloud snapped his head towards the tree. Sure enough, he found Zack perched up there, angrily ripping tree branches off the tree. Displaying rage, he effortlessly ripped out another one and thrust it at the ground. And these tree branches weren't thin ones. They were thick and heavy. Which scared Cloud a bit.

Cloud gulped. "Zack?" he called.

Zack stopped and looked down. Cloud noticed Zack's face was puffy, and his eyes were red, signs that he was heavily crying earlier. Once Zack noticed it was Cloud, he looked back at the tree branch, and continued at what he was doing. His biceps flexed and he flung another thick tree branch to the ground. They were hundreds of tree branches on the tree, and it seemed like it was Zack's goal to get rid of all of them. Cloud never knew how he got up there in the first place, seeing how the tree was very tall and had nothing to climb up with.

"Zack, are you mad at me?"

No answer.

"Zack, I'm really sorry for what I did. You know I didn't mean it. I was angry. People say things when they're angry."

Zack was still silent, continuously ripping tree branches. Cloud started to become curious about Zack. He was very strange. No normal man would have the strength to yank off those heavy tree branches alone, not even Olympians who weight lift as a sport. And the night when Zack's eyes were red and his teeth were dripping black blood flashed back into Cloud's head. Or maybe when Zack was snarling at Rufus in an inhuman way.

Did Zack fall out of the sky, because he came from another planet?

Cloud put away the ridiculous thought, and focused on getting Zack to talk to him again. "Zack, talk to me. I can't do anything if I don't know how you feel."

Zack instantly dropped down from the ground, landing directly in front of Cloud on his two feet. He effortlessly stood up, showing no injuries, and glared down at Cloud. Cloud noticed that Zack was taller than he was before, by at least five inches. Before he was 6". Now he was probably towering at a staggering 6"5. And Cloud had no idea how.

Cloud gulped. "You're not going to hurt me, right? I mean, I am truly sorry. I was angry and I said stupid things. You're not a freak. i actually think your unique and I still have so much to learn about you-"

Zack embraced Cloud in a warm hug,his back arched from the major height difference. Cloud couldn't help but smile as he hugged him back, happy that Zack has forgiven him. He truly was like a big teddy bear. When he wanted to.

Zack smiled. "I'm sorry, Cloud. I guess I chose the wrong time to tell you."

Cloud noticed Zack was getting better at speaking in a normal dialect, but he decided not to comment on it at the time, since he wasn't sure if it would set Zack off. Instead, Cloud focused on the subject at hand. "You didn't mean what you told me, right?"

Zack looked down. "That's why I wanted to talk to you. I'm sure I don't love you yet, seeing how I haven't really spent much time with you. But... I always feel weird around you. I get this tingly feeling in my stomach all the time as my heart proves dysfunctional as it skips many beats, and every time you leave I feel empty again... yet go back to normal." Zack decided to leave the boner part out of it.

Cloud smiled. "Let's go inside. It's warmer in there."

Cloud had made hot chocolate for Zack and himself, and sat on the couch with Zack, just sitting in complete silence, contemplating on the words shared between each other just outside the door. That's when Cloud decided to break it.

"To answer your question, Zack, you can't really love someone within two days of knowing them. What you're probably feeling right now is _infatuation_, and there's a huge difference between the two."

Zack looked up, tilting his head to the side like he usually does when he's confused. "What is the difference?"

"Right now you're probably just attracted to me. It's more of a superficial feeling towards someone, and it tends to die off within a month or so. After that, that's when you truly know if you love someone or not."

"So are you saying that after a month I will love you?" Zack exclaimed, a grin on his face.

Cloud laughed, and got up, finished with his chocolate. Zack got up as well, accidentally blocking Cloud's path. Cloud raised his eyebrows. "You... you gonna move?" Zack blinked, peering down at Cloud. He was having that strange feeling again.

"Okay, is it me, or did you get a lot taller? I have to freaking perch my neck at an angle just to see you!" Cloud complained, his 5"4 self peering up at Zack, curiosity on his face.

Zack widened his eyes, and then went off to a quick babble. "Well my natural height is 7" and I'm actually a lot stronger than this but seeing as how I'm now on Earth I'm forced to withhold my natural state back and keep this more human look up. However, when I'm angry, sometimes I accidentally let it slip and my natural form starts to come back. Not intentionally of course. But don't worry. As I calm down more and more, my body will return to its human state." Zack grinned. Then quickly stopped, realizing how much information he just released.

Cloud blinked, only catching the words "height", "natural" and angry." He slowly nodded, then shook his head. "Yeah, I didn't catch any of that. You might wanna slow it down a bit..."

Zack flashed a fake smile. "Uhh... never mind."

Cloud's eyes dropped a little, slowly taking in Zack's body. "You're very different from the rest, Zack. I never met a guy like you before. Honestly, I never met anyone who was even remotely like you in a physical nor mental way. But whatever you're doing..." Cloud looked up at Zack and smiled a slightly seductive yet coy smirk. "It's certainly working for you."

Zack gazed down at Cloud. "I..." He then closed his mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, say it."

"I don't want to."

"You were going to say something. Just say it!"

"No."

"No say it, I won't mind! Really-"

"I have a strong urge to lay my lips upon yours," Zack spat out, and then he winced. "I wasn't sure how to properly phrase that."

Cloud giggled. "You mean... you wanna kiss me?"

Zack opened one eye. "Is that what it is? Because my heart is urging me to do so. And the distance between us it hurting me." He stepped closer to Cloud until his chest was directly in front of Cloud's face. Cloud blushed, feeling a lot like a helpless girl trapped in her boyfriend's arms. Cloud heard Zack's heartbeat, which was beating fast and often skipping beats, just as Zack had told him.

Cloud smiled, and looked up at Zack. "In order for this to work, you're going to have to pick me up a little."

"Pick you up?"

Cloud guided Zack's hands and put them on his lower back. Zack began to lift a little, and sure enough, Cloud was embraced in Zack's arm, his face now at Zack's neck. He looked up, leaned in, and gently began to kiss Zack. Cloud was standing on his tip toes on top of Zack's shoes, but Zack didn't even notice. He was too engulfed in the kiss he was sharing. Zack was deeply enjoying it.

He squeezed Cloud closer to him, and started to press his lips more firmly against Cloud's. The kiss kept becoming more and more passionate. Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's neck, pulling himself closer as the kiss became faster. Cloud began to moan as he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Zack's waist, holding Zack's cheek in his hand as he continued to enjoy the kiss.

Who knew Zack was such an amazing kisser at default?

That's what happens when he follows his emotions.

After about a minute, Zack grunted and slightly pulled away from Cloud, his face contorting to a slightly pained face. Cloud became confused. "What's wrong?" he asked. Zack began to blink repeatedly, his eyes rapidly changing colors from red to aquamarine back and forth. Cloud gasped. "Zack?"

Zack put Cloud down and turned around, holding his head and looking down. Sure enough, there was nicely sized lump in his pants. The deep amount of sexual tension in Zack's body was beginning to wake up his Demon form, seeing as how Demons _loved_ sex.

Cloud looked genuinely concerned, and he tried to peer over around Zack. "Is everything alright?"

Zack mindlessly clutched his penis, and squeezed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The color of his eyes then changed back to normal, and his veins weren't pulsing as much anymore. He turned around, looking back at Cloud. "Yeah, I'm... I'm fine."

"You didn't seem fine. It almost seemed like something was hurting you," Cloud mumbled.

_Hurting? How about throbbing in pleasure?_ Zack thought. He blinked at the dirty image that briefly flashed in his mind. Zack shrugged. "I'm okay."

"Do you have any problems with melanin in your eyes? You know, the chemical that develops your eye color? It seems to change color very frequently," Cloud observed. But Zack wasn't focused on what Cloud was saying. He was focused on the throbbing thing in his pants. It was deeply distracting Zack, and he couldn't focus. After holding back for so long, Zack grabbed his penis and moaned, looking down.

Cloud gasped, realizing Zack had a boner, and then blushed, looking around nervously. "Oh! I'm... I'm sorry. Oh wow. Did I...? I didn't mean to...well..." Cloud muttered. His face tinted red, and he looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry... I didn't see..."

Zack kept taking deep breaths, trying to keep his composure. When a human is sexually excited, their body tingles and they have a strange numbing sensation. When a Demon is sexually excited, its as if his body was made only do have sex, as it basically shuts down and focuses all its attention and blood to the genital area. Demons are adapted for lots of sex, seeing as how they have it a lot. They can even cum more than 11 times in five minutes. Which is why Zack couldn't think straight and was breaking into a light sweat.

"You should... you should go...now..." Zack mumbled in broken phrases, trying to keep calm. He knew that if Cloud didn't leave him now, Zack might jump on him and start doing nasty things to him, with permission or not.

Cloud quickly nodded, feeling awkward about the whole situation. "Yeah. Of course. I'll pull out the couch for you after I'm done showering."

Zack nodded, rubbing the back of his neck as Cloud walked off upstairs. As soon as Cloud was gone, Zack collapsed to his knees, clutching his penis. He didn't even know what to do with it.

So he just sat there and waited for it to die down.

And die down it did. After a long wait of a pleasurable pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sup people! I had a lot of common questions coming in the PM so I'm just gonna answer the most asked ones. If you were on the PM-ing people, you might wanna NOT scroll past this and get your answers. **

**Q: _So are Demons suppose to be like... giant sex-crazed people? _**

**A: Welp... kinda. Not really. Just imagine them as sinful, non-caring, people who don't give a care in the world and just want to have fun. Then add in the extra power and strength and height and shit and then BAM! You have a Demon. **

**The Angels are the complete opposite, but they still have the extra power and strength and height and shit. **

**Q: _How old is Cloud?_**

**A: As I answered in the first chapter, Cloud is 21, while Zack is 22. Just imagine everyone else like Rufus or Zack's friend (you will find out what I'm talking about soon) in that age group as well. All the main characters are really around 18-25. Only exceptions are Jenova, who is thousands of years old but looks as if she's 30, Zack's father, who is just like Jenova, and any other adult character, like the professor, for example. **

**Q: _We know Zack is a virgin... is Cloud a virgin?_**

**A: I subliminally hinted that he wasn't during Chapter 2, when he was in his car thinking about Barrett his ex. In it, he said that the only thing he really liked in the relationship was the sex. So to answer your question, no. He's not a virgin. **

**Okay then! Those were the top most questions asked. I had around 23 PMs, and most of them were about those. So hopefully, I helped any confused readers. **

**Also, shout out to Demon2Angel for being an awesome foreshadow-er! **

**And shout out to my new amazing beta, Slaycinder, who puts p with my horrible grammar. You're awesome. **

**I love you all. **

**And as always...**

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Jenova laughed in a royal manner as two hot Demons fed her fruit seductively. Her feet were being pampered and her air was being fanned by a man holding a big fan. No, they did not use palm tree leaves. Only the Angels liked to do that. Demons considered it obnoxious.

"Oh Duke!" Jenova called.

The Duke came running in. "Yes, my goddess?"

"What is the status on Prince Zachary's quest? Any progress?"

The Duke looked around, confused. "Well, my goddess, I'm afraid we do not know. It is not as if we have a magical mirror that allows us to watch him down on Earth. This is Hell, not a Disney fairy tale."

Jenova slammed her foot on the ground. The woman pampering her feet, being used to it, just flashed Jenova a glare, and continued.

"How am I suppose to know these things? I am not trying to become a burden, Duke. For I just care about Prince Zachary very much. I look at him like he is my son. And I do not wish for him to be banished from Hell. I will not forgive myself."

"If you would like, my goddess, I can have the Count send in a messenger down to Earth and check up on Prince Zachary to see how he is doing. If you wish, of course," The Duke offered.

"Oh... I do not wish to seem as if i do not trust my Prince... If you do send someone down, send someone Zachary Fair trusts... like maybe his best friend, Damien, perhaps," she noted.

The Duke bowed in respect. "As you wish, my goddess Jenova." He stood back up. "Also, there is a guest that wishes to see you. She comes from Heaven."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and snapped their heads to Duke. Jenova stood up, slowly walking towards the Duke. "You let an Angel step in the grounds of my Hell?" Jenova asked calmly.

The Duke gulped. "She said it was very important. That she would break through the walls with her chariot if she had to. So I assumed you would allow her to see you anyway."

"The answer is _no_. _No_ Angel will come into Demon territory. _Ever_. For as long as I shall _live_!" Jenova exclaimed. The other Demons in the room cheered in agreement.

As if on cue, one of the walls chattered into several giant chunks, and a gaping hole remained as the result. Two giant men about the same size as the Demons, 7" and bulky, slowly entered the room, their giant swords in the hands, armor in their left, and stood on the sides of the hole. Gracefully coming in, a chariot slowly strolled inside, with the goddess of Heaven, Cosmos, calmly residing in it.

Jenova gritted her teeth. "COSMOS!" she cried. "I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR THIS!"

"I have an important message that you must hear. You would not let me in, so I took matters into my own hands," Cosmos calmly stated.

"What are you doing here in Hell? Heaven has become too small for you?" Jenova mocked. The Demons laughed in agreement. Jenova put her hand up, and they immediately stopped.

Cosmos ignored Jenova's usual ridicule, and continued on with what she came for. "There is a mystical gemstone down on Earth, particularly in a place called New York. The gemstone, as prophesied, was to be the ending to one of our domains, Heaven or Hell. The domain that manages to get a hold on this mystical gemstone will forever live, but the other domain will perish for a thousand years. It is destiny. And I have been waiting for this day."

Jenova widened her eyes. "The gemstone has arrived to Earth?! Now?" She pursed her lips. It was too soon. The Angels would always win in everything: sport events, competitions, and even having sexier people. Jenova knew that if the gemstone dynasty arrived, the Demons would most likely be the one to perish. Jenova didn't want to see herself or her people go yet. Not now.

"Yes, it has. And I just wanted to inform you that I have already sent one of my Angels down their to pursue it. We will find it in time, and your kind will finally be destroyed," Cosmos informed.

Jenova roared in anger, the whole castle shaking. "We already have a man down there ourselves, Cosmos. And this time, you will not be the champion! I promise you that! Now leave my presence at once!"

Cosmos lightly smirked, whistled, and horse turned around, crossing the Hell path back to Heaven. Her men followed close behind, and they disappeared. Jenova gasped in a very dramatic way, and collapsed to the floor. All of her servants ran up to her, but she held a hand up.

"It is over, everyone. We are finished. The Hell we once knew will be gone for a thousand years," Jenova moaned in sadness.

"No! It is not over! We were already about to send a messenger down to Prince Zachary. Why not just have the messenger tell him all about this as well? I promise you, once Zachary Fair is informed, he will be on his toes searching for that gemstone!"

"Oh, my Zachary, for I do not wish to see you go!" Jenova cried.

"My goddess... Prince Zachary is currently in human form. He cannot perish while he is down there. He is better off remaining down there for his own safety," one of the servants reminded.

Jenova gasped. "Let him live alone as a defenseless human in a wretched land?! Never! I'd rather have him perish with us up here in Hell!" She snapped at the Duke. "Send the messenger at once. Tell Zachary all about this. We must find this gemstone. After all," she said, looking down.

"Zachary still doesn't have his wings yet."

* * *

Cloud's alarm bleeped loudly on his nightstand, reminding Cloud that he had college to go to. He groaned, blindly reaching for it and slamming down on the snooze button. It was not successful to no avail, forcing Cloud to sit up and start his day.

Cloud turned off the alarm and rubbed his eyes, still half-asleep. It was eight in the morning, and Cloud wasn't really a morning person. He groaned, moved to the side of his bed, and stretched. When he opened his eyes, he saw Zack standing there, his expression blank. Cloud screamed, falling over to the other side of the bed and landing on the floor.

"Cloud?!" Zack asked, alarmed.

"Zack! What are you doing here, in my room, this early?!" Cloud yelled, attempting to get back on his feet after that fall.

Zack shrugged. "I saw you laying down there on that flat fluffy surface and became confused. I didn't know what you were doing. Why were you staying still for so long? You looked peaceful."

"Not anymore..." Cloud muttered. "You mean you really don't know what a bed is? Or sleeping?"

"Sleep? I don't sleep."

"Liar. Everyone sleeps. It's how you live."

"I don't sleep."

"Are you... are you serious? Like... never? Ever? Not even for a couple of hours? You have insomnia or something?"

"Well... I don't sleep. 'Ever.'"

"Then how do you function every day?! You're... you're..."

"Not normal, a freak, an alien, weird... is there anything you haven't called me yet?" Zack asked, his voice for the first time, hinting annoyance. "I get it, okay? I'm just trying to adapt. Just give me some time. I'm sure I'll understand the concept of sleep soon enough." He rolled his eyes, learning it from Cloud.

Cloud blinked, surprised that Zack is finally developing some sort of personality. "Oh... okay then. How long were you watching me?"

"As soon as you fell asleep, really. I was bored, and watching you look peaceful was fulfilling in a way."

Cloud slowly nodded, pretending he didn't hear that creepy statement come out of Zack's mouth. Instead, he got up, opened the bathroom door, and started to brush his teeth. Once he spat out the toothpaste, he turned to Zack. "Listen, I got school today. You have to promise me that you will not leave this apartment, under any circumstances. I can't have any more crazy events happening."

"Why? Is your lover guy gonna be there?" Zack slurred, talking about Rufus.

Cloud widened his eyes. "What's with the sudden attitude, huh?"

"I don't like him."

"Oh so now you know how to not like people? How convenient."

"Whatever, Cloud. He just seems suspicious."

"I know what it is," Cloud said coyly.

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"You're jealous because I give my attention mainly to Rufus, aren't you? Just admit it! I found you out," Cloud observed, a sly smirk on his face.

"A little, but that's not really why. But you're entitled to think whatever you want. Whatever floats your boat," Zack laughed, crossing his arms and laughing at Cloud's appalled face as he walked back downstairs. Cloud stage screamed in aggravation and finally took off his clothes to shower.

Zack opened the fridge and took a look inside, seeing what he had available to eat. Zack clutched his male part, it still partially throbbing in pain from the long wait last night.

Zack prayed that it wouldn't happen again. He also knew he had to be careful around Zack, or else his Demon side of him could come out. And if Cloud ever found out about that, and the Demons found out, they would kill Cloud with no hesitation. And Zack was just starting to get closer to him. So of course he didn't want that to happen. However, it hurt Zack that he couldn't really touch Cloud without fear of being revealed. He wondered if he would ever be able to do any physical activities with Cloud. But he soon dropped it, before he got himself depressed.

Cloud came running downstairs, a backpack lying lazily on his left shoulder as he quickly tried to brew a cup of coffee to start his day. "Morning, Zack," he quickly said, running outside to get the mail. Zack took a deep breath, smelling the aroma of the coffee. Zack licked his lips. He hasn't eaten anything since he first met Cloud, which was about four days ago. And usually Demons ate big proportions very often, usually about four to five times a day.

Cloud walked back in, staring at the mail while walking over to his coffee. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bag of bagels. Zack groaned. Cloud looked up at Zack and noticed he was drooling.

"Hmm," Cloud mumbled.

Next thing you know, Cloud was eating his toasted bagel and coffee, while Zack was eating his toasted bagel, scrambled eggs, twelve pancakes, some orange juice, and a muffin. Cloud simply stared as Zack devoured the whole thing in about ten gulps.

"I take it you were hungry," Cloud noticed.

Zack burped in reply.

"Well, I'm gonna go ahead and take off now," Cloud informed, standing up and grabbing his bag.

"You... you aren't gonna go on another date with Rufus, are you? Because I change my mind. I am extremely jealous," Zack asked. Cloud smiled at the cuteness of it, and then cleared his throat, his smile turning a bit nostalgic.

"I mean, it's not like he wants to talk to me. I tried calling him three times already and he never picked up. And after last night..." Cloud started, his eyes trailing down to Zack's lower body, and stopped quickly, going back to Zack's eyes. "I guess that shows I'm kinda over him, I guess."

Zack nodded. "Okay then. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Like I said, don't leave." And he turned around and left the apartment.

Zack sighed, leaning back in his chair. He really didn't like Rufus at all, not one bit. It wasn't only because he managed to grab Cloud's attention, but there was also a strange aura around him, a very familiar one that Zack didn't like the smell of.

He walked over to the window and pulled the curtains, gazing at the Statue of Liberty. Zack was still sure he was going to fulfill his mission sometime this week, but now he was contemplating what would happen to Cloud, or the consequences that could occur. It's not like he wanted to hurt Cloud, but he had to remember that Cloud was a human. He was a Demon. The two would never mix. He must remained focused in order to get his wings and reunite with his family.

A portal quietly opened in the corner of a wall, and out came a Demon, disguised at a human, but his red eyes telling differently. The portal closed behind him as he brushed off his clothes, and cleared his throat.

Zack quickly turned around, gasped, and grinned. "Damien! What are you doing here, on Earth?!"

"And why would I not come and see you? You're my best friend, Zachary! Come here, give your boy a hug!"

Zack walked up to him and they both embraced in a tight bear hug, the way Demons often hugged. Damien rubbed Zack's head, both of then standing at the exact same height, 6". They both had the standard beauty of a Demon: shiny black hair, tall built figures, and flashy, seductive smiles. Only, Zack's hair was spiky because he was never really exposed to the Tainted Water of the Devils, a ceremony for the first born that gave Demons there power and tended to give them sleek, long hair. Since Zack was a prince, he got his power directly from Jenova, making his hair relatively short, spiky, and a little off black.

"Missed you, bro," Damien stated. Damien often traveled down to Earth, as he was a messenger for Jenova. So naturally, he already knew the tricks of the trade when it came to human interactions and dialogue. Zack however, being secluded in a castle for his whole life, was still trying to adapt to the simple fact that he was on Earth.

"I've missed you, too."

"It can get lonely down here, can't it, huh." Damien looked around, taking in the place he was currently in. He nodded, smirking. "So is this your place now? Lemme guess, you overpowered the human and forced them to give their place to you? Nice bro. Very evil... I like it!"

Zack blinked. "Well, actually... I just asked really-"

"Awesome, is that the Statue of Liberty you're suppose to destroy? How far are you? Knocked off the crown yet?" Damien asked, pointing to the window.

"Well... not really-"

"Bro, what is this?! A feast fit only for the gods?! You're awesome, dude," Damien cooed, gazing at the table full of dirty plates.

Zack sighed. "Damien, I didn't really get anything done yet. Nor have I been evil. the only thing I did really was well... break a relationship... and some tree branches."

Damien blinked. Then shook his head. "Oh Zachary... always a softie. I knew being raised in that castle wouldn't do you well? Why haven't you wreaked havoc, yet? Show these humans who's boss? You're a Demon, Zachary. You're suppose to be evil, not righteous and obnoxious like the wretched Angels."

"I know, I know... it's just... well I don't think we're judging humans fairly. Not all of them are as bad as we think they are," Zack mumbled, looking down and trying to hold back a smile, thinking about Cloud.

"_WHAT?!_" Damien boomed. It was usual for Demons to scream a lot. "All humans are vile and disgusting. You see, Zachary," Damien started, wrapping his arm around Zack's neck. "Without the crime that we create from our missions, what would the police do? Without our intense effects of nature and weather, where would all the doctors and news forecasters be? Without our waste that we dump into the air from Hell down to Earth, where would the government be? We make the world go round, Zachary. Without us, the world wouldn't be able to compute. You got me?" He patted Zachary's chest. And then started rubbing it, his face turning to surprise.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Your muscles, they're getting intense, bro! Check this out!" he exclaimed, feeling up Zack's biceps. "Nice. I could totally fuck you right now."

"..." Zack breathed.

"What? Oh shit. You have go to be kidding me, Zachary. You mean you haven't fucked anybody yet? You're still a..." Damien looked around to see if anyone was listening. "..._virgin_?" he whispered, his face slowly breaking out into a sly grin.

Zack shrugged. "I don't see what's the big deal."

"It's very much a big deal! Demons were made for sex, bro. It's in our DNA! How could you not use your superior sex skills yet and pleasure yourself?! Your 22, bro. This is very sad."

"I was never really exposed to the other Demons, and you know this already," Zack mumbled, looking down.

"Bro..." Damien mumbled, feeling a little bad. "It's okay. Just rape some human or something. Get it out of your system."

"Damien!" Zack shouted.

"What? You're acting like this is a bad thing!"

"It is a bad thing!" Zack replied.

Damien slapped his hand onto his face, holding his other hand in the air above him, as if speaking to the gods. "Oh my gods... tell me this man did _not_ just develop some damned moral code while down here associating with the humans."

Zack crossed his arms. "Like I said, Damien. It's not like I'm not evil, I love being evil! I just... never found the chance yet." He turned to the Statue of Liberty. "I will soon enough."

"Bro! Come _on_!" he exclaimed. "You're living with a human, for Jenova's sake! By now, don't you think you could've fucked the guy?" He took a deep breath. "Ugh, with all this oxygen in the air, your balls are probably driving you crazy."

"Balls?" Zack mumbled.

"Your penis, dude!" Damien shouted happily, grabbing Zack's penis and squeezing. Zack groaned, closing his eyes and slowly going down to the floor. Damien could accidentally awaken Zack's sexual desires if he kept it up.

"I don't know how you do it, bro. Don't they hurt by now?"

"There's... this one human..." Zack grunted, still clutching his balls and looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, keep talking!" Damien said, excitement in his voice.

"I think I've grown fond of him... but I'm not sure if he wants me to... 'fuck him', as you say."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa... hold on, there. I'm not saying you should grow fond of a human, _never_ grow fond of the humans! It _always_ leads to trouble, and could cause some_ major_ emotional damage, my friend. You're better off just looking at them as fuck-mates. And try to withhold yourself. They can't handle our full sexual potential, ha ha..." Damien teased.

"Damien..." Zack groaned.

"Look, man, I came to check up on. You know... see how you're doing. And so far, everything you gave me was a major disappointment. Just wait until Jenova hears that you still didn't fuck anybody."

"Well what am I suppose to do? My penis has been throbbing all day and night and I don't know what to do with it? Besides, every time my sexual desire heightens, my Demon side starts to come out! And no, I will not rape the human I'm living with!"

Damien shook his head. "You know your Demon side only comes out when you feel true emotion for the human you're fucking. That, my friend, is not a good sign."

Zack sighed and looked back down again.

"You could always masturbate," Damien bluntly stated. "You know, if your incredibly sexy looks and amazing charm doesn't work."

"Masturbate?" Zack asked. It seemed like Zack liked to ask questions.

"You know... jack off. Fucking rub your penis up and down until your satisfied! Never as good as fucking somebody... but it'll work."

"..." Zack breathed.

"Look... just let yourself slip just a bit into Demon form, you know.. maybe let your eyes change color or something, then... use your newly activated charm on some human. I promise, you'll get laid faster than you can remove your pants."

Zack shook his head. "Whatever, Damien."

"Listen... I have an important message to tell you," Damien started, his face turning serious. He took a deep breath. "The gemstone is here."

"The gemstone is here?!" Zack exclaimed, hsi head snapping up.

"Yeah, bro! And Heaven already sent down some Angels to search for it. It's right here, in New York! Jenova says she has a strong feeling it's in the Statue of Liberty. The Angels don't know yet, so you gotta move fast and you know... actually make some progress on this mission before it's too late."

Zack shook his head. "That's so much pressure... what if I fail? What if you guys perish while I'm still down here, alone? You can't leave me down here? I must return back to Hell for the time being. If the Demons perish, I will too."

Damien helped Zack stand up and put his hands on Zack's shoulders. "Zachary, I know this sounds intense. But Hell is relying on you! You're our last hope. And even if you don't find the gemstone, you will be the last living Demon left in the _entire_ universe for a thousand years. You have to stay down here so you can reproduce and make some Demon babies." He winked.

"Demon... babies...? With humans?" Zack asked. He was so confused.

"Everyone knows that Demon blood overlaps any other gene. The baby will come out looking like a fucking devil, ha! That'll be a nice way to scare human society."

Zack shook his head. "Damien, I can't do this. I'm not the guy. I don't have the guts, nor the heart to-"

"It's not a choice, Zachary! Our Demons are going to die, and you're our only hope. Try not to fail us, okay? I gotta go. Jenova likes to use me as company. I hope to see you soon, Zachary." Damien snapped, and the black portal he came from reopened as he slowly backed up into it, and it closed shut, basically a way of saying that Zachary was not to come back to Hell until everything was over.

Zack sighed, and stared at the corner the portal opened in. And then his penis started to throb again, still not satisfied from Zack's ignorance of it from last night. Zack took a couple of deep breaths, and then realized that Damien was right. Zack's body couldn't take the absence of sex any longer. Demons were made for sex.

And Zack's Demon body most certainly wanted it.

Zack knew what he had to do to stop his pain, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

The apartment door opened at around 11 at night, and in came Cloud with some take out in his hand. "Zack!" he called. "I'm home! I bought you three burgers and some nuggets from the McDonald's down the street! I figured you wanted some."

Zack came running down the stairs, grabbed the foot, and sat himself on the couch, the TV currently playing Switched at Birth.

"Ugh, there playing reruns," Cloud mumbled, eating a fry from his meal. He tossed a handful of ketchup over to Zack. "Here. Thought you might need it."

Zack devoured all three burgers in a minimal amount of bites. He then pulled out the large fries and slowly looked up at Cloud, who was gazing at him with a smirk on his face. "What?" Zack asked.

"Nothing. I'm just still trying to figure you out and all. You're very, very... very... different, Zack. But don't worry. I'll find out why soon enough." He tossed Zack a piece of gum. "That's for when you finish eating. McDonald's is notorious for making people's breath smell." He winked, and then went upstairs with his food, a textbook tucked under his arm. He was obviously going to go study while eating his late night dinner.

Once Zack finished his fries, he took the piece of gum, unraveled it, and chewed. A sweet yet minty flavor enveloped his mouth, and it seemed to increase the more he chewed. Zack smiled, liking the flavor. When he felt like the flavor was done, he mindlessly swallowed it, and leaned back on the couch, his back accidentally hitting the remote. The TV instantly changed the channel to a different one, and this time... it was porn.

Zack tilted his head, confused at the moving images displaying itself on the screen. There were two guys, both on the floor, touching each other everywhere. Zack gulped, and a sweat fell down his forehead. He felt his sexual desire starting to come up again. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to change the channel or mute it, so he simply turned around on the couch, his back facing the screen.

That doesn't mean he didn't hear the seductive moans though.

Zack grunted, biting his teeth down hair and wincing, trying hard to ignore the TV. But he felt it coming.

From upstairs, Cloud had his door closed, and he was quietly studying, his glasses lying very low on his nose, as he took a bite into the salad wrap he bought. He shook his head at one of the biased comments in his textbook, not hearing what was going on downstairs.

Downstairs, Zack was writhing on the floor, moaning, clutching his penis in pain. His body was taller, his shirt was ripping from his muscle growth, and he had a light sweat going on. Not to mention, his eyes were like two cherries propped inside Zack's head, with a black slit in between each one.

Cloud sighed, briefly removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes, bored out of his mind. "Only a semester to go, and you'll be on your way, Cloud," he muttered to himself. He got up and walked over to his bathroom, deciding to take a quick break by taking a leak.

_... just let yourself slip just a bit into Demon form, you know.. maybe let your eyes change color or something, then... use your newly activated charm on some human. I promise, you'll get laid faster than you can remove your pants..._

Zack moaned at the remembrance of Damien's words. No. He wouldn't. Zack refused to do so. Abuse his Demon power for sex. No way in Hell. He didn't feel it was right.

Cloud flushed the toilet, buckled his pants, and went over to the sink to wash his hands. He glanced up in the mirror, looking back at the reflection. "A strange man is living with you. No, take that back. A strange, extremely sexy man is living with you. Yet no moves were made. Let's face it, Cloud. You're ugly." Cloud pretended to cry at the thought, and then he turned around to dry his hands.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, there stood a shirtless, moist Zack, hair sticking to his face, and his jaw line showing extreme pressure on it from his teeth. Cloud gulped. Well then. That escalated very quickly.

"Zack... you finished your food..." he looked up at Zack's towering body. "And I see you got taller...an bigger... and there's a lack of melanin in your eyes." Cloud sheepishly smiled.

Zack just stared at Cloud, breathing heavily. Then, out of nowhere, he collapsed to the floor. Cloud gasped and bent down next to him. "Zack, are you okay? Is there any low blood sugar problems I should know about? Dehydration? Come on, let me lay you down on something soft." He attempted to pick Zack up, but didn't even move a muscle. "Okay, Zack, you gotta help me on this one."

Zack, very slowly, pushed himself up as Cloud guided him to the bed. Zack laid down without any arguments. Cloud patted Zack's arm. "You don't look well. Is everything alright, Zack? Maybe from lack of sleep?"

Without thinking, Zack pulled Cloud onto the bed, and rolled over him, gazing down at him.

"Zack..." Cloud breathed. "What in the world are you-"

Zack pushed his lips onto his without further question, and Cloud gladly accepted, moaning in agreement. Cloud's phone began to ring, but he ignored it, preferring what he was doing now than talking to whoever was calling him.

Rufus sighed as the call hit voicemail again. He cleared his throat. "Hey Cloud? This is me. Rufus. Sorry I've been ignoring you lately. I probably came off as harsh. I really miss you and all, you know? Saw you in class today... you looked great. I think we should talk again. You know, maybe start over with a clean slate? I really enjoyed being with you. Well... call me whenever you get this message. Bye." And with that, Rufus quietly hung up, sighing and putting his head down on the table he was sitting in at his house.

Meanwhile, Zack already had Cloud arching his back, both of their clothes reduced to boxers, touching and feeling each other everywhere.

"Uhh... Zack...where did you..." Cloud moaned, as Zack slowly kissed Cloud's neck. "It's making me hot."

"Hmmph," Zack cooed slyly, staring back down at Cloud with a smirk. He then leaned over to Cloud's ear and whispered...

"_I want you._"

Rufus groaned, staring at his call history on his phone. He had already called Cloud fourteen times and he still never picked up. He knew Cloud. Cloud doesn't usually fall asleep until around one or something, and it was only eleven. He tapped his chin, thinking. Maybe he should go and visit him. Perhaps Cloud was one of those people who preferred face-to-face apologies rather than voicemails.

Rufus picked up his keys and phone, and left his house to his car, deciding to go along with his conscience.

Cloud was howling and moaning as Zack continuously thrust himself inside Cloud over and over, nibbling on his neck and holding Cloud hands out where Cloud couldn't move them. Cloud loved every minute of it. He never felt anything like it in his life. He felt like he was going to implode in pleasure.

He took in a sharp intake of air as Zack released in him, and then kept going.

Rufus sighed as the traffic light went red. The drive really only took 20 minutes, but all the traffic lights was making it take 30. Rufus tried calling Cloud again to no success, and groaned, staring back at the non-changing traffic light.

Zack grinned slyly, moving very close to Cloud's face. "_I can keep going if you want to,_" he whispered seductively.

"Yes, yes please," Cloud breathed heavily. With that, Zack turned Cloud over onto his stomach and started to thrust in and out again quickly. "Ah YES!" Cloud was moaning very loudly.

Cloud's neighbor was quietly reading his Bible when he heard Cloud's moan and a bang come from the hallow walls of the apartment. The neighbor widened his eyes, and turned to the wall. Every once in a while, he would hear another loud moan, and another bang. The neighbor shook his head, making an imaginary cross with his right hand, and continued to read.

After 27 minutes of constant stopping and driving, Rufus finally arrived in Cloud's neighborhood. He slowed his car down to a walking pace as he searched for Cloud's apartment number.

"I'm gonna cum!" Cloud shouted.

"So am I!" Zack grunted, wincing.

"Ah!" Cloud moaned.

"Nnnphm," Zack groaned.

"_AH!_" Cloud moaned again.

Rufus finally found Cloud's number, and parked the car on the side of the street. He checked himself in the rear-view mirror, stepped out of his car and began to walk up to Cloud's door.

"Ah... FUCK!" Cloud shouted as both of them released happily. Once it was over, Cloud pulled Zack's forehead onto his, grinning. "That was _amazing_, Zack."

Zack was blinking over and over, his body transiting back to human form. "What?" he mumbled. He didn't even really remember what was going on.

Cloud laughed and happily kissed him passionately. Zack complied.

Rufus cleared his throat and rang the doorbell.

Cloud immediately stopped kissing Zack and froze, his eyes extremely wide. "Who's that?" he mumbled. He rolled over, making Zack land on his face on the bed, and checked his phone to see who kept calling him.

He had a voicemail from Rufus.

He probably came to see him.

"Holy shit!" Cloud yelled, as he quickly got up and attempted to put his clothes back on in a presentable manner. His hair was still messed up, he was breathing hard, and his zipper was still open. But Cloud didn't care. He slipped on some socks quickly and ran downstairs. Zack got up from the bed and looked back at the open door. He then looked down at his penis and grinned. His body had finally calmed down.

Cloud opened the door and plastered a smile on his face. "Rufus, hey! What're you doing here?"

Rufus furrowed his eyebrows at Cloud's appearance, looking him up and down. "Is this a bad time for you or something? I figured you wanted to talk face-to-face, but maybe you're a bit busy..."

"No no! It's fine! Talk to me," Cloud assured, waving his hand in dismissal.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for blowing up on you and ignoring you for the past couple of days," Rufus started.

"Oh yeah, _totally_ fine," Cloud slurred, his fake smile still there.

"And... you know... if you want... we could go see a movie together sometime, maybe tomorrow... you know, to start over... what the fuck?" Rufus spat, looking through Cloud. Cloud turned around and saw Zack stumbling downstairs, completely naked, his hair tousled and his penis dangling happily between his legs. Zack froze when he saw Cloud's expression.

"Should I have... not come down yet?" Zack asked, still not sure what happened, as his inner Demon really did all the actions and he was just partially amnesic at the moment.

Cloud gulped. "Zack! Hey! What are you doing here?..._downstairs_?" he asked, muttering the last part through gritted teeth.

Rufus kept looking back at both of them, Zack and Cloud, noticing their current estate, and then it clicked in his head. He widened his eyebrows, his face turning a tad bit pink. "Oh! I'm sorry. I, uh... I didn't know you moved on that fast."

Cloud shook his head. "Rufus, I-"

"It's okay, Cloud. I'm fine. It's a-okay," Rufus assured, but the color of his face perfectly displayed the embarrassment he was feeling. He glanced over at Zack's penis and his face turned redder, becoming jealous of Zack's size. In _everything_.

Cloud sighed. "You sure you don't wanna talk about it or something?"

"I'm sure. Well, would you look at the time! I guess I gotta go... do stuff... now... ugh... see you later, Cloud." And Rufus quickly turned around and took off, climbing into his car and speeding off.

Cloud slowly closed the door, turned to Zack,and started laughing. Zack was still confused as to what was going on. Cloud walked up to Zack's currently 6"3 body and shrinking, and hugged him tightly.

"You are awesome, Zack. I think you just embarrassed Rufus with that incredible penis of yours," Cloud said coyly, resting his ear on Zack's heart. It was beating quickly, and Zack hugged Cloud back.

"I am awesome?" Zack asked, a smile breaking out on his face.

Cloud grinned. "Of course you are. And your sex..." he mumbled, getting on his tip-toes and leaning towards Zack's ear. "Is amazing." He slowly backed up and started to go upstairs. "We should do it again, sometime!" Cloud recommended, quickly turning around and winking before going back up to his room.

Zack scratched his head. He was still trying to understand that asymmetrical eye closure that these humans loved to do.

He shrugged, walked over to the couch, and continued to read his book that Cloud gave him, seeing as how Demons don't sleep.

"Zachary Fair..." Rufus mumbled while driving in his car, alone, gritting his teeth. "You embarrassed me in front of Cloud, and took hsi away from me." He turned onto his driveway.

"And for that, you will sincerely pay for what you've done. I promise."


End file.
